


[鯊美]節目過後-續(下)

by aquarius218



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarius218/pseuds/aquarius218





	

“其實...” James McAvoy扭過身來看他 “我沒有整個人坐在他腿上，畢竟只是個短劇，不用搞得兩個人太尷尬。”

Michael Fassbender仍摟著他的腰，他因為這幾句像是解釋的話而感覺好些。

“所以，夥計，可以放開我了吧！” James邊說邊用手指想掰開Michael的手，後者卻摟得更緊了。

James又轉頭瞪他，Michael卻粗暴的將他的頭壓下來，幾乎是將嘴唇撞了上去。

“No！Mike” James的動作扭捏得很，Michael卻趁他開口時吸著他的舌頭不放，一隻手搓著他的臀部。James嗚咽著，然後他氣急地用力拍了一掌在Michael的下顎，對方才終於鬆開。

James喘著瞪他，Michael就又湊了上來。James阻止他，又盯著他灰綠色的眼睛看了一會，他翻個身面對著Michael坐下，後者發出更加亢奮的喘息聲，因為James坐在他的大腿上，而且兩人的硬挺正透過褲子抵在一起。

“你今天究竟怎麼回事？” James雖然這麼說，卻舔了一下自己的唇，又往前吻他，故意讓兩人的那個部位互相磨蹭，Michael覺得自己就快要瘋了。

“看了After hours以後，感覺糟糕透頂” Michael 把手又放到對方的臀部上 “但又很想要...” 他抬眼看向那雙藍眼睛 “然後你就送上門來了！”

他覺得自己在那雙眼睛注視下完全無法說謊，特別是那雙眼睛裡也有相同的慾望。Michael把頭埋在James的下巴，隔著對方上翻的襯衫領口處輕咬他的鎖骨跟喉結，然後好像受不了那磨人的磨蹭一樣，他往上頂了一下。

“Stop it！” James滿臉不知道是酒精還是慾望地泛紅，他雙手放在Michael的肩上，下巴摩挲著Michael的短髮，在Michael吮吸自己的脖頸時，含著對方發紅的耳尖。Michael被他激得益發堅硬，他伸手把James的襯衫從合身的西裝褲裡拉開，打算探進他的褲子裡，卻被皮帶阻撓而不可得，一種焦躁的情緒油然而生。

他猛然把人抱了起來，壓在沙發上，然後開始動手解開那人惱人的皮帶。他一把脫掉James的褲子，連著內褲一起。跟上次不同，客廳的燈很亮，James漂亮的臉展露無遺，他向來清澈的眼珠直盯著自己的每個動作，被舔得紅潤的雙唇半開著，像是無聲的勾引。

Muchael發出低吼，他一隻手覆上對方的陰莖上，果然聽到James深吸了一口氣 “Fuck！Michael” 他看著Michael的眼神變得混濁，呼吸粗重，他不開口求他，卻往前蹭著渴望得到更多愛撫。

Michael覺得此刻自己的征服欲格外猛烈。那倔強的男人越是不出聲求他，他就越想聽他討饒。他或急或慢地擼動著James，後者仰起頭低吟著，Michael照著以往自己手淫時喜歡的方式，手往後面搓動雙球再往前緊緊地回握，James發出更大的呻吟聲。

Michael突然鬆開，James提起上身看他，Michael把自己寬鬆保暖的運動褲脫掉，又爬上來壓著James接吻。

他們的陰莖終於完全地碰在一起摩擦著，他們的吻濕潤且深入，幾乎聽得到舌頭交纏發出的水聲，Michael放開他的嘴唇，他自己已經粗喘得厲害，他低頭看著兩人的陰莖，然後伸出了手將那兩根硬物握住，開始上下搓動。

“Oh！God！” Michael全身血液都在沸騰，不只是因為性器被自己撫摸搓動，更多是視覺上的刺激，還有James那隱忍的呻吟聲。

“Michael！停...停下來” James的汗濕透了襯衫，他的幾根漂亮的捲髮黏在前額，他嘴巴上喊停，卻不停扭著腰，去蹭對方的掌心跟陰莖。

Michael也不理會他，他搓動得更快更猛，他想聽更多James的聲音。 

“舒服嗎？寶貝，嗯？”

“Shut...Shut up！” James眼裡瀰漫著霧氣，臉紅得不像話，他一邊挺動自己的腰，一邊急促地呼吸。。

“看來還不夠！” Michael用力地又搓了幾下，在James還來不及反應下，往下俯身含住了他的硬挺。。

“No！Fuck！No！” James整個腰弓了起來，往Michael嘴裡送得更深，他腦中糊成一片，只有Michael溫暖柔軟的舌頭正包裹著自己最脆弱敏感的部位。舌頭上的粗糙每每舔過龜頭，James都有種觸電的錯覺。

Michael不知道自己作得對不對，但James就像是出水的魚，在沙發上扭得厲害，叫得越來越大聲。Michael也沒虧待自己，他邊聽這James無助地呻吟邊繼續搓動自己，他的呻吟聲就像是最好的催情劑。

Michael用力一吸，James忽然激動得掙扎 “不行了！放開我，快放開我！” 他的陰莖一滑出了Michael的嘴，他就顫抖著射了，白色的濁液濺到了沙發上，還有一些射到了Michael臉上。

Michael並沒有讓他有太多休息時間，他又壓了上來吻他，James還在高潮餘韻裡，卻又被迫張開了口，任那男人再度在自己嘴中舔吮。

“摸摸我，摸摸我，寶貝！” 趁著接吻的空檔，Michael低聲呢喃，帶著催眠般的嗓音讓James也失了神，他像是失去自我意識的娃娃，被Michael的手帶著自己的手往下握住了Michael粗大的傢伙。

Michael Fassbender覺得自己有如置身天堂，James McAvoy的手不熟練地搓動，卻更滿足了Michael的控制欲。

“寶貝！快一點！” Michael覺得自己就像在哄騙未成年人一樣，James也感覺出來了，他不滿地瞪他，只是換來又一次的深吻。

Michael緊貼著James，像性交一樣用力擺動著自己的腰，在James手上前後磨蹭著，他偶爾吻James，偶爾用自己下巴鬍渣磨蹭James的下巴，偶爾邊舔邊吻對方的臉頰跟耳朵，James幾乎跟不上他的速度，他邊應付對方的吻邊不忘緊握搓揉手上粗長的玩意。

然後Michael忽然一個大喘氣，他頭埋在James的耳邊，用力地往前一挺身，完全射了出來。噴出的精液沾到了兩人的上衣跟手掌，Michael也不想管，又抱又親了James一會，才終於安分下來。

兩個人的上衣都完全毀了，但他們也不是很在意。James McAvoy被酒精搞得現在只想睡，雖然腦中千頭萬緒的搞不清楚現在到底是甚麼情況，他大概又跟Michael Fassbender上了床，這個他曾再三避免的事情，而且他的嘴唇絕對被親得腫了，但他肯定一件事情，他確實愛他。

Michael一直到對方睡得沉了，才捨得爬起來。沙發被兩個人搞得一片狼藉，他把那男人抱了起來，盡量輕柔地移動到房間，放在床上。

他確認了一下暖氣的溫度設定，然後將James的襯衫脫下，隨便套了一件自己的衣服。James嘟囔了一聲又翻身睡下，Michael看著他的眼神有無限的寵愛跟柔軟，他彎腰靠著他的耳朵小聲地用德語說了一句 “我愛你！我的朋友！”

 

Michael Fassbender邊沖澡邊想著明天一早James McAvoy醒來以後，應該又是怎樣的一個翻天覆地的狀況。但他絕對不會在像上次那樣讓他離開；他會做一頓豐富的早餐留住他，讓他知道自己絕對是個體貼的情人。

就算James不會認同他這麼說。


End file.
